Teen Titans IMing
by Story Arc
Summary: Allowing a group of teenagers to create their own Instant Messaging system was a foolish idea. Especially when those teens are crime fighting heroes. To sum everything down, things can (and will) get very out of hand. Not to mention the some Justice League surprise appearances.
1. New

Teen Titans IMing

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any DC Nation characters. I am only putting one disclaimer; so every chapter I write in this Fan-Fiction follows THIS disclaimer.

Beta Reader Mercury-Serenity

A/N Characters will be OOC. enjoy! -Navy Bow

Chapter One: **#New**

* * *

**Tofu_Rules Has Logged On**  
**AzarathGirl Has Logged On**  
**NotHuman Had Logged On**

**AzarathGirl:** Beast Boy?

**Tofu_Rules:** Raven! You finally got in on the Teen Titan's IM-ing system! I thought no one would join!

**AzarathGirl:** Not intentionally. StarFire made me get it.

**Tofu_Rules:** Thanks, that is great to hear (sarcastically).

**AzarathGirl:** Whoa, BB! You do have a brain!

**Tofu_Rules:** What is that supposed to mean?

**AzarathGirl:** It means you used your head to spell sarcastically! But, you're so clueless. You obviously don't have one anymore.

**NotHuman:** oOoOoOoOoOo BURN man!

**Tofu_Rules:** Cy, when did you get here?

**AzarathGirl:** He has been here the whole time halfwit.

**NotHuman:** Raven is right.

**BetterThanBatman Has Logged On**  
**ILoveRobin Has Logged On**

**BetterThanBatman:** Hey, guys!

**ILoveRobin:** Friends, Hello! Friend Raven, isn't chat rooming such great fun!

**AzarathGirl:** No.

**Tofu_Rocks:** Star?

**ILoveRobin:** Yes, friend Beast Boy.

**Tofu_Rocks:** Isn't the name kind of... a little bit too... much?

**ILoveRobin:** ...?

**NotHuman:** Don't worry about it, Star.

**ILoveRobin:** Okay.

**BetterThanBatman:** I am just going to pretend that I was not here for that.

**Tofu_Rocks:** So, anyway...have any of you seen...my communicator?

**BetterTheBatman:** No... Why...?

**NotHuman:** You've lost another one?! Dude, I just made you a new one - three days ago!

**Tofu_Rocks:** I know, but there was this incident with a flower pot and-

**NotHuman:** THREE DAYS AGO!

**Tofu_Rocks:** Yeah, but-

**NotHuman:** THREE DAYS!

**AzarathGirl:** First the ENTIRE game station, then one communicator, plus another communicator. Let me say this very clearly, you have placement issues!

**Tofu_Rocks:** I found the game station!

**AzarathGirl:** But, the word we are looking at is "Found" that means you had to lose it first.

**Tofu_Rocks:** Know it all $?!&

**AzarathGirl:** Oh, you did not just say that! You better run for your life, green guy!

**AzarathGirl Has Signed Off**

**Tofu_Rocks:** Guys, a lamp just exploded next to me. Should I be worried?

**BetterThanBatman:** Very XD

**NotHuman: **Run, Forrest, Run!**  
**

**Tofu_Rocks Has Signed Off**

**ILoveRobin:** What is the meaning of X & D and who is this Forrest you speak of?

**BetterThanBatman:** Something's are left better unexplained.

**FastestDudeAlive Has Logged On**  
**PinkyHair13 Has Logged On**

**FastestDudeAlive:** Hey guys, happy holidays!

**PinkyHair13:** Hiya!

**AzarathGirl Has Logged On**

**AzarathGirl:** Jinx! Hey, are we still up for the mall this week?

**PinkyHair13:** Yeah! Duh!

**ILoveRobin:** Why doesn't Friend Raven ever go to the mall of shopping with I?

**AzarathGirl:** Um...

**PinkyHair13:** Um...

**EspañolAmigos Has Logged On**

**FastestDudeAlive:** Jingle bells, Batman smells. Robin laid an egg. The Batmobile lost a wheel and the Joker got away.

**BetterThanBatman:** ...I 'laid' and EGG! I could take that thought two ways, and I'm just going to go down the path that is referring to me as a bird and not a ... you know.

**ILoveRobin:** I do wish to know Friend Robin.

**BetterThanBatman:** Smacks head.

**FastestDudeAlive:** You see dear, Star-

**BetterThanBatman**: DON'T TELL HER YOU DIP&$ ?!

**FastestDudeAlive:** Whoa! Robin lost his cool.

**DarkNight Has Logged On**

**FastestDudeAlive:** Bats! He lives!

**DarkNight:** Kid Flash, you are almost as annoying as Flash.

**FastestManAlive:** What can I say it RUNS in the family!

**PinkyHair13:** Hahahahaha

**EspañolAmigos:** ¿Qué hay de Hanukkah?

**DarkNight:** Jinx, last time I remember you were on the Hive Five. So, why are you on this chat room?

**PinkyHair13:** I could ask you the same thing, old man. Btw, I am an Honorary Titan and last time I remember you were a Justice League member. This is the TITANS' chartroom.

**DarkNight Has Signed Off**

**PinksHair13:** Fly away Bats.

**EspañolAmigos:** ¿Qué hay de Hanukkah ?

**PinkHair13:** Hey, Rea, can you help me get ready for my date?

**AzarathGirl: **Yeah! I'll be there in ten.

**BetterThanBatman:** :0

**NotHuman:** Date with...um (swallow)... Who?

**PinkyHair13:** Not telling.

**PinkyHair13**** Has logged Off**

**EspañolAmigos:** ¿Qué hay de Hanukkah ?

**ILoveRobin:** I am confused as to whom Jinx is outing on a date with.

**FastestDudeAlive:** Me. Hehehe :)

**NotHuman:** WHAT?! YOU AND JINX?! NOT FAIR! YOU ARE JOKING WITH ME, right?

**FastestDudeAlive:** Cool it, man. I don't want to get your circuits fried. We all know about your crush on Jinxy. And no, it is not a joke.

**NotHuman:** Jinxy?! JINXY? YOU ALREADY HAVE NICKNAMES?.

**ILoveRobin:** OoOoOoOo Nicknames! Squeal!

**AzarathGirl:** Nick names... That is 'such' a big step in your relationship. (Sarcastically) Eye roll.

**FastestDudeAlive:** Just face it, Cy, she is mine now. ;)

**NotHuman:** Not if I have anything to do with it.

**NotHuman Has Signed Off**  
**FastestDudeAlive Has Signed Off**

**EspañolAmigos**: ¿QUÉ HAY DE HANUKKAH?

**AzarathGirl:** We don't know what you are saying!

**EspañolAmigos:** HANUCKKAH!

**EspañolAmigos Has Signed Off**  
**ILoveRobin Has Signed Off**

**AzarathGirl:** I have to go help Jinx.

**BetterThanBatman:** Wait, Raven. Will you hang out with me on the roof later?

**AzarathGirl:** ... yes :)

**AzarathGirl Has Signed Off**  
**BetterThanBatman Has Signed Off**

**Tofu_Rocks has Logged On**

**Tofu_Rocks:** Yo, dudes! I am back! I blacked out for a while after getting slapped by Raven ... Guys?

**Tofu_Rock:** Hello? Did I miss anything?

**Tofu_Rocks:** Everyone is offline. Yeah…

**Tofu_Rocks: **Hmm. Let's look through the chat feed.

**Tofu_Rocks:** Jinx and Kid Flash are going out. RAVEN AND ROBIN?! Wow! I did not see that one coming.

**Tofu_Rocks Has Signed Off**


	2. Babysitting

Teen Titans IMing

Navy Bow

Chapter Two: **#Babysitting**

* * *

**Mommy Has Logged On**  
**Daddy Has Logged On**  
**PinkHair13 Has Logged On**  
**Running_Boy Has Logged On**  
**NotHuman Has Logged On**  
**Tofu_Rocks Has Logged On**

**Mommy:** Who in Azarath changed my username?!

**Daddy:** Your user name! Look at mine, Bats is going to kill me.

**Tofu_Rocks:** It was me!

**Running_Boy:** What was the reason to changing our usernames?

**Daddy:** Beast Boy got to you, too...um... Kid Flash?

**PinkGirl13:** No, I did.

**NotHuman:** Huh?

**Daddy:** Huh?

**Tofu_Rocks:** Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?

**Mommy:** Stop commenting "Huh" Gosh people (and whatever Beast Boy is)!

**Tofu_Rocks:** Whatever I AM?!

**Mommy:** You are green and you change forms ALL the time. Are you an elephant? Chicken? Kitten...ect…? What species are we supposed to call you?

**Tofu_Rocks:** Human! You're one to talk. YOU are gray!

**Daddy:** Don't insult her!

**Running_Boy:** Guys?

**Tofu_Rocks:** Shut up, 'Daddy', I think I am winning.

**Daddy:** ...

**Mommy:** No, you are not. I am half human-half demon. Ha, at least, I look remotely human, Mr. Pointy Ears!

**Tofu_Rocks:** What about Cy? He doesn't look human.

**NotHuman:** What the heck, man?!

**Tofu_Rocks:** Sorry, dude.

**Mommy:** He was once human you, green elf!

**Tofu_Rocks:** Whatever! Hey, if I changed into a kitten more often would you pet me?

**Mommy**: NO! Get your perverted head fixed.

**Running_Boy:** Guys?

**Tofu_Rocks:** Perverted? Oh, so that's how you want to play? I saw you break your horny when Ro-

**PinkHair13:** GUYS!

**Running_Boy:** But, it was just getting good!

**PinkHair13:** Glare…

**Running_Boy:** Sorry. Let's listen to what Jinxy has to say.

**NotHuman:** Of course you would suggest that we listen to… 'Jinxy', was it?

**Running_Boy:** You are walking on some dangerous ground, boy.

**Daddy:** Maybe you two should calm down.

**NotHuman:** Boy? I think I would be the only real MAN in the Titans. You are the boy. It's even written in your username.

**Running_Boy:** Oh, so you "Think" you are the only real man.

**Mommy:** Would the both of you SHUT UP? Neither of you are men; you both are acting like children!

**Tofu_Rocks:** Yah, dudes, cut it out.

**PinkHair13:** I am Logging out until the fighting has calmed down.

**PinkHair13 Has Signed Off**

**NotHuman:** Says the person who just had a fight on what type of species you are, BB!

**Daddy:** This is obviously not going anywhere. Kid Flash, do you know why your girlfriend changed your username?

**NotHuman:** She isn't his girlfriend.

**Running_Boy:** Anyway, MY girlfriend changed my username, because she thought it sounded too much like I was a player.

**NotHuman:** (Mumbles) That's because you are a player.

**NotHuman Has Signed Off**

**Mommy:** Beast Boy! Why did you mess with Robin and my account's name? Who helped you hack into the chat room's settings? We both know your brain isn't big enough to hold that much knowledge.

**Running_Boy:** Nice, Raven.

**Tofu_Rocks:** I should feel offended, but I don't. So, Raven, how is the babysitting going?

**Mommy:** Good... Robin is helping since the last time I had to babysit alone.

**Tofu_Rocks:** Did my pointers help?

**Mommy:** No. I had Robin put them to bed this time, since I am not the best at telling stories, apparently. He is probably watching them now.

**Running_Boy:** I thought you would be the best at telling stories. You know, because you are always isolated somewhere off reading.

**Daddy:** I think she means kids' stories not Twilight. And Raven...I don't have the kids, I thought you were watching them.

**Mommy:** WHAT?! THEN, WHERE ARE THEY?!

**Daddy:** HOW AM I SUPPOST TO KNOW!

**Tofu_Rocks:** OoOoOoOoOoO! Mommy and Daddy are fighting.

**Running_Boy:** I see what you did there, setting them up like that. I can't believe I am saying this but you are a genius!

**Tofu_Rocks:** Thanks, dude, I am glad someone appreciates me for more than my humor!

**Running_Boy:** What humor?

**Tofu_Rocks:** ...

**Mommy:** I CAN'T BELIVE WE LOST THE KIDS!

**Daddy:** I GAVE THEM TO YOU TO TAKE CARE OF.

**Mommy:** OH, REALLY? WHEN WAS THAT? YOU WOULD BE A GREAT PARENT!

**Daddy:** I WOULD MAKE A PERFECT PARENT! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MESSED UP!

**Mommy:** I DID NOT MESS UP!

**MeLVIn Has Logged On**

**Daddy:** Mel, is that you?

**MeLVIn:** Yeah.

**Mommy:** Are you with Teether, Bobby, and Timmy? Where are you, sweetie?

**MeLVIn:** YeaH. It sMeLls liKE TraSH. I think WE were KidnaPped by Someone Named Swade

**Daddy: **Do you mean Slade...?

**MeLVIn:** YEAH!

**MeLVIn Has Signed Off**

**NoSkin_JustBones Has Logged On**

**Mommy:** WAIT MEL!-

**NoSkin_JustBones:** Robin! Raven! How do I own this honor?

**Daddy: **SLADE!

**NoSkin_JustBones:** You seem exited to hear from me.

**Mommy:** Where are they?!

**NoSkin_JustBones:** You have to find me first. You have 3 hours. Bye bye you so called 'Parents'. Great babysitting, by the way.

**NoSkin_JustBones Has Signed Off**

**Mommy:** Nobody messes with my kids!

**Running_Man: **Where have I heard her say that phrase before? Seriously! It is killing me! Where?

**Daddy:** Titans, Go!

**Mommy Has Signed Off**  
**Daddy Has Signed Off**

**Tofu_Rocks: **I bet they won't make up for a day.

**Running_Boy**: I bet that they will end up making up by making out on a roof of a building after battling Slade

**Tofu_Rocks:** You are on.

**Running_Boy:** I guess I will go help them track down Slade.

**Tofu_Rocks:** And I will get a straight jacket for Robin from when he returns from battling Slade.

**Running_Boy Has Signed Off  
****Tofu_Rocks Has Signed Off**


	3. Wayne Enterprizes

Teen Titans IMing

Navy Bow

Chapter 3 **#WayneEnterprises**

* * *

**DarkNight Has Logged On  
DarkNight Has Logged On To Privet Messaging**

_**Privet Message**_

**To:** BetterThenBatman

**DarkNight: **ROBIN!

**BetterThenBatman Has Logged On  
BetterThenBatMan Has Logged On To Privet Messaging**

**BetterThenBatman:** Sup.

**DarkNight: **Sup? SUP! That is what you have to say! Did you see the cover of the Gotham Gazette!

**BetterThenBatman: **Bruce, I have no idea what you are talking about. We don't get the GOTHAM Gazette in JUMP CITY.

**DarkNight:** Well, since you haven't seen the paper. I might explain as to why you and Raven -

**AzarathGirl Has Logged On  
AzarathGirl Has Logged On To Privet Message**

**BetterThenBatman Added AzarathGirl To The Privet Message Group**

**DarkNight: **Why did you do that?

**BetterThenBatman:** Well you started talking about Raven and it is only far that she is included in this... Um... 'Pep talk'?

**AzarathGirl: **Hey Bruce, Rob.

**DarkNight: **As I was saying... Wait,did you just call me Bruce?

**AzarathGirl: **Oh, come on Bruce! Seriously! Probably every in Smallville knows who you really are and that is Kansas for Aza sake!

**DarkNight: **How did you know?

**AzarathGirl: **I am an empath and have a psychological connection to your son it wasn't that hard to figure out.

**BetterThenBatman: **Sooo you were saying before dad?

**DarkNight: **grr...Anyway! You to better be proud of your selves. You landed the FRONT page of the Gotham Gazette. Oh, and it gets better listen to the heading 'Titan Team Mates Hook Up On The Top Of Wayne Enterprizes, After Battling Log Time Rival.'

**BetterThenBatman:** And Your problem is?

**AzarathGirl: **Despite being the son of the 'Worlds Greatest Detective' (No matter how much Question disagrees). You are really slow sometimes.

**BetterThenBatman: **Not one of my brightest moments.

**DarkNight: **I am the better detective despite what that 'Conspires theorist' says. And, What's my problem! MY PROBLEM is that you had to go have a make out session on the roof of MY building -

**AzarathGirl:** See this is what I am talking about! You just slip up here and there; Superman knows who you are , I am pretty sure Harley Quinn and Ace know too, Alfred-

**DarkNight:** I GET IT. AS I WAS SAYING. A make out session on the roof on my building is unexceptable-

**AzarathGirl: **You know, Ace sounds a lot like StarFire , Ten : Cyborg, Jack : Beast Boy, King : Rob, Shockingly Queen sounds like...Me.

**BetterThenBatman: **I remember that! We recorded it on the TV and all the Titans were rutting to see who would explode first from the a bomb!

**AzarathGirl:** The Joker should take over the TV more often. That show is better then anything on cable.

**DarkNight: **... YOU could have chosen a different building but noooo you had to pick Wayen Enterprises-

**AzarathGirl: **Andrea Beaumont, Randa Duane, Jason Blood, Zatanna, Talia Ra' al Ghul, Dr Hugo-

**DarkNight:** I rather you have unprotected make up sex and not be on the cover of every news paper in Gotham!

**AzarathGirl:** Dick, Babs-

**DarkNight: **Alight MISSY. They are my kids. Well Batgirl isn't but I practically raised her.

**BetterThenBatman:** Yeah, you are a great role model. Being a play boy and all. You even said we could have sex.

**AzarathGirl: **Giggles

**DarkNight:** That isn't what I meant Richard.

**BetterThenBatman: **You implied it. I read between the lines.

**DarkNight: **Don't push it! I fund part of your Titans program remember.

**BetterThenBatman:** Backs off

**DarkNight: **And what is with this 'Better Then Batman' stuff Hmm.

**BetterThenBatman:** I am not at authority to say. Smirks.

**AzarathGirl:** The founding leaders of the JL: Flash, GL, Hawk Girl, The Martian Man Hunter, Super Man( Said him already), Lois Lane. Wow if you think about it Lois really make her way around with the super heros. Cough* SLUT Cough*

**BetterThenBatman: **Oh Lois. Shakes head. You forgot Wonder Woman! I think my old man has the Hotts for her!

**AzarathGirl:** I can totally see it...um hot with two 'T' s?

**BetterThenBatman:** Yeah.

**DarkNight:** Teens!

**AzarathGirl:** Leslie Thompkins-

**DarkNight: **As you are not going to listen to me. Just don't get Pregnant.

**AzarathGirl:** Amanda Waller

**DarkNight Has Signed Off Of The Privet Message Group  
DarkNight Has Signed Off.**

**BetterThenBattman:** Hahahaha, I am NEVER going to let Bruce Forget this one.

**AzarathGirl:** Me either! Do you think Selena Kyle knows his true identity?

**BetterThenBatman:** Well, I am pretty sure Cat Woman has screwed him already, so my bet is yes.

**AzarathGirl:** Oh and ..."Pep Talk" ? Really?

**BetterThenBatman:** Um "UnPep Talk." ?

**AzarathGirl: **No.

**BetterThenBatman:** Um-

**AzarathGirl:** No Just... No.

**BetterThenBatman:** so-

**AzarathGirl: **Just log off before your fragile man ego gets to dented. And don't forget the mall double date with Jinx and Flash later!

**BetterThenBatman:** kk

**BetterThenBatman Has Signed Off Of The Privet Message Group  
BetterThenBatman Has Signed Off**

**AzarathGirl Has Signed Off Of The Privet Message Group  
AzarathGirl Has Signed Off**


End file.
